Digimon The Black Ace
by ulforceveedramon
Summary: this is the original story that I wrote and then edited and it Became Digimon The Shining Ace, I asked one of my friends if it was a good idea to put up the original and he said yes,at least i consider him a friend, I may not add anymore then 5 chapters


**This is not a new story! I will still be writing DIGIMON THE SHINING ACE**, this is just a story i wrote on paper and decided to show you guys where **Digimon The Shining Ace** came from, i will probably only do a few chapters but if i get a lot of good reviews and some votes on the poll I'm gonna have later on asking if i should keep both stories going or just **The Shining Ace. **

For those of you who reads my other story then this is gonna be a huge twist cause well Ren is the main character instead of a bad guy! no way what kind of bull shit is this you might be thinking but her is a description of all of my mine characters for this story.

**Ren Knight:**

history = Ren used to be a fun loving kid until his a tragic thing happen to him in the past (same thing to Geo in my other story so I'm not gonna say what happen for those of you who read my other story and can't put a puzzle together) now Ren never has a real smile just a fake one, he never smiles because he lost all emotion that day.

Personality = Ren will do what ever he wants when he wants, he is considers cool at school because of his dark and mysterious look and how he acts and looks, he doesn't show any emotion unless it is for Impmon his partner, he only cares about Impmon and since he doesn't have any emotion he doesn't have any friends but the people that is with him all of the time calls they're selves his friends cause he is a friend to them, if anyone hurts Impmon ... that's probably the last thing they will do.

Appearance = 5'11 or 6' (like Geo I'm not sure), medium length black hair, brown eyes, all of his clothes are basic black with patterns and sometimes other colours but the base colour of all of his clothes are black

Crest = justice

Partner = Impmon (later on he gets a Labramon as a partner)

partner personality (Impmon)... fun and annoying... that's pretty much it besides he is protective towards Ren and if anyone insults him he will care

well now on to the story

-**chapter one "Happy Birthday Ren"**-

friends are there to love

friends are there to have some fun

you are my best friend

Love Rose ;)

"What bull" I said crumpling the card up and throwing it in the trash as I laid back down in my bed with a dark purple imp like digimon with a red hanker chief around his neck and red gloves on but only 3 fingers leaning on a wall on the other side of the room

"what a lame birthday card" Impmon said eating some chocolate that came with the card

"Hey!" I shouted sitting back up "i never said you can have that" I said jumping up towards him

"It's mine now!"Impmon said as he jumped up and ran around the room still eating the chocolate

"Ren can you come down here please" My mom said at the bottom of the stairs

"Yeah" I said grabbing a black shirt with a white for logo on the chest and a pair of black and grey jeans and a chain on the side and putting them on and walks out of my room and walks down the stair and my mom walks up

"If you come back a father , lets just say don't come back at all" my mom said to me as i walk past her

'now why did she say' I thought to my self as i walk off the bottom step and sees a girl my age about 5'7", wearing a pair of really skinny blue jeans with a white shirt that shows some cleavage, long brown hair that goes past her shoulders

"Oh that's why" I said walking over to get my putting on a black jacket(like a hoddie just no hod but it zips up, no idea what they're called)

"Well hello there my goth friends" The Girl at the door said winking at me

"I already told you Rose I'm not goth" I said in a voice that sounds human but with no emotion

"Then why is everything but your skin and eyes black" Rose said putting her hands on her hips "Even your hair is black" She said walking up to me and messing up my hair even more messed up then it already is and with a saucy tone

"Because it is" Impmon said walking down the stairs with chocolate all over his face

"Ren is that the Chocolate that I gave you on his face" Rose said starts to get mad

"yes it is and I also throw away the card you gave me, Friendship means nothing to me, its such a meaningless word" I said walking towards the door

"Why do you hate everything that involves feelings" Rose said in a worried tone and I just stopped moving and everything went quiet

"You don't need to know anything, the less you know about me the better" I said as I started to move again and walk out the door and Rose followed and Impmon was gone in a flash and went into my digivice

"And how many guys looked at you in school today" I said as me and Rose walked out of my huge! House and through the front yard

"What do your mean?" She asked then looked down and pushed up her chest "You mean because of these" She said in a seductive voice and I didn't care at all and just kept on walking

"Well the same amount as how many Girls look at you and wish they were with you" Rose said walking next to me

"So a lot" Impmon said in my digivice

-**out in the city where there is usually lots of cars and people**-

"huh there is usually lots of people here"Rose said walking in front of me and walks in the middle of the road and I look down the street and there is a car going at least 180km/h (Canadian is different then American)

"Look out" I said running and jumping grabbing Rose getting both of us out of the way

"Huh there is a Digimon in that car" Rose said as we were in the air

"there is only one reason why I don't go to the digital world and that is to get away from all of this crap" I said letting go of Rose and getting up and takes out my digivice

"Really your a tamer and you don't go to the digital world" Rose said getting up and brushing herself off ' did he even notice where he grabbed my just then' Rose thought to herself

"C'mon Impmon, end this so I can get back to doing nothing" I said when a light comes from my digivice and Impmon appears in front of me

A yellow Ape like digimon comes out of the car with a huge bone club on his back after hitting a light pole and turns around to me and Impmon

"I am Apemon and I'm gonna smash your skulls with my Mega bone stick attack" the Yellow ape said as he pulls the club off his back

"Well I'm hungry and subway isn't to far away so kick his ass" I said

"Hell Yeah" Impmon said holding his hands up and a small fire ball appeared each of his fingers

BA-DA BOOM! Impmon shot the fire ball at Apemon

"OW!" Apemon shouted as smoke went all over him " Heh its gonna take more then that pathetic attack" HE said jumping out of the smoke and in the air he held his club above his head

MEGA BONE STICK!" Apemon shouted as he was heading towards Impmon

FIST OF THE BEAST KING! A fire shaped as a lions head hit Apemon as he was in the air and sending him flying

"Hmp well Impmon come on lets go, hes here" I as I turned around and a guy about the same height as me with spiky blond hair wearing a white shirt and a blue bandana around his arm with some patterns on it

and ordinary pair of jeans jumps out of a tree

"What ya at Ren and my beautiful Rose" He said walking up to Rose and grabbing her hand and kissing it

"Don't touch me" Rose said as she pulled her hand away and slipped him in the face

"Ouch harsh" He said rubbing his face

"Sorry about that Chad" Rose said

"Ok, Leomon kick his ass!" Chad said as a Lion standing on his to back feet and and leather pants and a machete sideways above his hip on his back jumped out of the tree and landed on Apemon and started to beat him with just his fist

"With pleasure" Leomon said

"Capture on" Chad said holding out his digivice

One last hit!" Leomon shouted as he hit Apemon once more

"Ready Hunt!" Chad said swinging his digivice and a circle came from it and went across Apemon and Apemon Vanished

"Capture complete" Chap said as Apemon was in the Screen and Chad walks up to Rose "Well my beautiful Rose how about a Victory k-" Chad was cut off by a slap across the face

"I'm not your beautiful Rose , I'm Geo's" Rose said in a pissed off tone

"Rose I don't really care" I said as me and Impmon walk towards subway

"Rose why do your even try? he only cares for Impmon" Chad said to Rose in a soft tone

"I know" Rose said in a sad tone as I walk away

"Oh and when Ren pushed you out of the way of the car your shirt got ripped up when u landed, and is about to fall off" chad said with pleasure

"EEEK" Rose screamed as she rand towards me and Impmon and caught up with us with her Arms around her chest because well he shirt ripped "Geo can I have your jacket,please" She said with her arms still around her

"Here, put it on before you draw more attention"I said taking off my jacket/sweater and handing it to her and she quickly puts it on

"Oh well its soo soft" Rose said as she puts it on

"My mom and dad always buys me expensive things thinking it will make me happy but they got no idea" I said

**-HE IS A LITTLE ADD-**

**IF YOU LOVE READING DIGIMON STORIES THEN CHECK OUT ONE OF THE STORIES I LOVE!**

**DIGIMON WARRIORS BY CHRIS 'FISHY' PUTNAM**

**AND HERE IS ANOTHER AWESOME WRITER DUCKMON, HIS STORY THAT I READ IS CALLED DIGITAL MONSTERS: COLLISION BUT I HAVE TO SAY I LOVE BOTH STORIES BUT I FEEL WITH JOY WHEN A NEW CHAPTER OF DIGIMON WARRIORS COME OUT!**

**-NOW BACK TO THE SHOW I MEAN STORY- **

"HEY!" a girl about 5'4" with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a light blue skin tight T-shirt with a pink peace symbol on it and a really skinny pair of blue skinny jeans shouted as she walks up to me and Rose and Impmon

"Why do you go out with her and not this" the girl said gesturing at herself

"We don't go out" I said

"Then why did u give her your jacket" She said pointing towards Rose

"Taylor you know Ren don't care about girl friends and stuff like that" Rose said as me and Impmon walk into subway

"I know but why" Taylor asked in a sad voice but everyone just shrugged

"Sorry Taylor but the only one that knows is Impmon, so we just gotta be there for him as much as we can until he is ready to open his heart" Chad said in a depress tone

Smash! My body was sent flying through a glass window

"Ren!" everyone shouts as the see my body go through the window

"Hahaha" A devilish voice said "Ren Knight, Death Knight of lonesome and this is all you got a pathetic Impmon" the owner of the voice said as he walked out of the building holding Impmon's head in his head and Impmon's body was motionless

" You better drop him right now" I said as I got up

"Or what" a fallen angle like digimon said holding Impmon up higher

"OR I'LL KILL YOU!" I shouted as a black aura engulfed my body

"who's that digimon" Chad asked as he held out his digivice

DEVIMON: A fallen angle type digimon , Virus type, Special attacks are TOUCH OF EVIL and LAZER WING

"Cool I'll hunt this one to" Chad said about to run but Rose put her arm in front of him

"No you can't hunt him, he is a death knight digimon" Rose said with a bit of fear in her voice

"haha yes Fear me you pathetic hum... UGHH" Devimon said until my fist was in his chest

"Fear you, How about you FEAR me" I said kicking his arm making him drop Impmon then kicking Devimon into a light pole

"hahaha so this is the power of the kid who our leader let live" Devimon said as he got up

i was frozen in place by what he had just said

"Hahaha , yes Ren Knight I know about that day, the day when you lost your heart, the day the poor little boy was left all alone , the day you lost yo-" Devimon said until he was cut off

BA-DA BOOM! 6 small fire balls were flying at Devimon and all made contact and smoke went everywhere

"Don't you ever talk about that day again" Impmon said barely standing

"why you little piece of-

FIST OF THE BEST KING! A fire ball shaped as a lion head hit Devimon in the same place I punched him

"You son of a bitch" I said as I jumps up and punches him in the face and he went down and started to disappear

"haha you will follow your fate Ren Knight Death Knight of lonesome" Was Devimon's final words before he vanished completely and the black aura completely left my body and I dropped to the ground

'what was he talking about the day Ren lost his heart' was the only thing that was Rose's mind

'What was up with that black energy and why was Devimon calling Ren a Death Knight, and why did he say Death Knight of lonesome, Why am I asking myself so many question, why does my voice sound so awesome in my head' Chad thought

'maybe someone should bring him to the hospital' Taylor thought to herself "Hey we should bring him to the hospital" Taylor said snapping everyone out of there thoughts

"Oh yeah!"

-**on top of a building**-

"haha well happy birthday Ren my dear boy, hope you like the gift I'm about to give you" a man in a black cloak said as he threw a needle into my chest but it didn't leave any mark on my chest and he threw it at such a speed no one notice it

"how is it going master" A ghost like digimon said

"He still denies his fate but he will be our Death Knight of Lonesome, one of our main warriors" The cloaked man said

"I can't wait to see his full power" The ghost digimon said

"Yes Bakemon it will be amazing" The man said as a gate appeared in front of him

"Are we leaving now?" Bakemon asked

"Yes we are" The man said as the gate open up and they walked through it

-**chapter 1 happy birthday end**-

well how was it please **review** and pm me what you have to say about it, this is the original story i created but then i edited and some how it came out as Digimon The Shining Ace... this story is Digimon The Black Ace... not sure why I ended up witching the name and pretty much all the characters and some of there personalities... like Rose... shes a bit more well Slutty there will be at least 5 chapters and if i decide to continue it there will be a lot more but that ** IF!**, so here is the preview of the next episode... i mean chapter

"heh 2 lions against 1 dragon" Chad said with Leomon in front of him facing me and Devidramon

"Not very good odds now is it" Tyler said with Firamon in font of him

"I will always fight anyone who tries to hurt Ren" Devidramon said as he flies up and his mouth is filled with a red light

next chapter **SECRETS STAY SECRETS!**

"COME ON IMPMON LETS GO!"


End file.
